Where The Wild Roses Grow
by AmuletIhara
Summary: It's been 5 months since the death of Rose Elric.Edward Elric is the father of Rose's childern.Reginald who is age 5 and Theresa who is 2 years old. Reggie and Tess are at thier uncul Al's house. He's watching them for the day while Ed goes and visits Ros


Hey everybody this is a one shot!.

I do not own FMA,but I do own some of the other characters,my friend owns them too.

here's a list of the characters and a summry of them

Edward Elric(Not owned by me)- Husband to Rose and fathers her 2 childern. Age- 25

Rose Thomas-Elric(not owned by me)- Mother of 2 and husband to Ed. She ws killed by a robber that broke into her house when Ed was with Al. Age-24

Alphone Elric(Not owwned by me)- Al is Ed's younger brother.The father of his to twin girls and husband of Hifumi.Age- 24

Hifume Todo-Elric(Owned by my friend Jessica) Mother of Al's kids and wife. Age- 24 Looks- Purple hair,long, yellow eyes.Wears a blue skirt and a white shirt.

Nina and Trisha-(owned by me and Jessica,she created Nina and I crated Trisha) They are the twins of Al and Hifumi. Trisha has orange hair and Nina has light pinkish purpleish color. They are 6 years old.

Reginald Elric(owned by Jessica) Reggie is Ed's first born child. he has chest nut color hair. He lookes like ed when he was younger except brown hair not blond. And golden eyes. Age- 5

Theresa(Owned by me :P) Tess is Ed's second born child.She has pink bangs and blond hair. Yellow eyes. her hair is worn in a pony tail.Age- 2

Now that's som info about the characters,now hopefully you wont get confused :p. Enjoy the story and please review. Thanks

* * *

**Where The Wild Roses Grow**

It's been 5 months since the death of Rose Elric.Edward Elric is the father of Rose's childern.Reginald who is age 5 and Theresa who is 2 years old. Reggie and Tess are at thier uncle Al's house. He's watching them for the day while Ed goes and visits Rose.

" Hey baby" Ed sat beside the tress Rose what buried next to." The kids are at thier uncle Al's" Ed smiles." They miss you alot,so do I. But We know that your always with us in here" Ed places his hand on his heart.

The wind blew gracefully and calmly all over the cemetary.Ed's golden hair blew gently over his face. He looked beside him.A guitar sat next to him.Ed pikced it up." What should I sing today?" Ed asked that everytime he come to see Rose. He looked around and saw a bunch of wild Roses.They were the same color as Rose's eyes.Viloite.He smiled and began.

_Your eyes_

_as we said our good byes_

_can;t get them out of my mind_

_and I find,I cant hide,from_

_your eyes_

_the ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you cam into my life where's there moon light_

_I see your eyes._

_How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so_

_to hold you,now I die for one more_

_day cause there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something I should have told you_

_when I looked into your eyes,why does distance make us wise_

_you were the song all along and beofre this song dies_

_I should tell you,I shold tell you_

_I will always love you_

_you can see it in my eyes_

Tears poured out of Ed's eyes. He sat his guitar down and wiped his tears away.That was the song he sang to Rose when he first told her that he loved her.Rose had cancer and she was about to die,Ed sang that song to her and she found the will to live. When Rose's cancer was cured they got married and had kids. But 5 months ago Rose was watching Tess and Reggie while Ed went out with Al for the day. A Burgler broke into the house,Rose called Ed and once she hung up she got shot.Ed didnt make it to her in time.

" If only I was there on time" He said outloud." I could have stoped that burgler.First I almost loose you to cancer,right after your cancer was cured,this happens" Ed's crying grew harder.

" Edward" A warm and familair called.

Ed stood up.His eyes widend.

"Rose?"

(mean while at Uncle Al's house)

" Uncle Al" reggie walked over to Al who was sitting at the kitchen table.

" Yes Reggie" Al took a drink of his coffee.

" Did daddy go sing to mommy again?"

Al sat his coffee on the table and looked Reggie." Yeah he did,he'll be back shortly" Al smiled and put his hand on Reggies chestnut hair and messed it up.

" Uncle Al,stop messing up my hair" Reggie giggled as he tried to fix his hair.

" What's Tess up to?" Al asked walking into the living room.He smiled as he watched Tess playing with his black cat Pixie. Tess looked at Al and smiled.

" Unk Al,where ant Hifimi" Tess stood up and pushed her pink bangs out of her face." Bleh" Tess spat out the piece of hair out of her mouth. Al laughed as he watched Tess get frustrated with her hair.

" Aunt Hifumi will be home with Trisha and Nina around super time sweetie" Al sat oh the couch.

" Unk Al can you out my hair in a piny tail pleeze?" tess walked over to Al and gave him a pink hair tie.

" I sure can" Al picked Tess up and sat her on his lap. He took her blond hair with one hand and put the tie around it.Al put her hair up in a high pony tail so that her gair wont get into her face.

" Tank you unk Al" Tess pushed her pink bangs out her her face again and smiled.

" Uncle Al,can I tell you something that I can't tell daddy?" Reggie asked.

" Sure Reggie"

Reggie waved his hand telling Al to come closer.Al knelt down and turned his afce sideways. He leaned in closer to hear Reggie.

" Don't tell dayy k?"

Al nodded.

" K,mommy comes to me and Tess at night"

Al's jaw droped.

" Shge tucks us in and kisses us on the forehead" Reggie smiled." Don't tell daddy,mommy will tell him herslef" Reggie hugged Al." Thanks for lisening" Reggie walked over to Tess and began tp play with Pixie.

" Rose" Al thought

(Back to Ed)

" Rose is that really you?"

" Yes honey it's me" A could be heard.

" I can hear you but I dont see you?" Ed lokked around everywhere.

" I'm here silly,just cause you can't see me dosn't mean I'm not here" Rose gently said." I can onlt talk for a few minutes."

" Rose"

" Edward I love you. I hate seeing you beat yourself up.It's not your fault."

" But if I was there in time,you would still be alive" Tears ran down his cheek.

" it's not your fault,how could you have know that I was in such danger." Rose appeard infront of Ed.She placed her hand on his face and wiped away his tears." Your kids need you,they need thier father more then anything right now. They are suffering to.I'm always with you" she wiped away his tears again.

" Rose I've been so messed up the kids need you,I need you" Ed's eyes filled with tears again.

" I'm always with you Ed. Start acting like the father I know you are.I love you" Rose began to fade away.

" Rose...Rose...ROSE DON'T GO!!" Ed reached out for Rose but she was gone.He fell to his knees and cried.

(Later on that day)

" Com on you guys,lets go visit your mother before we take you home." Hifumi called as she zipperd up Nina's coat.

Al walked in the livering room,Tess was on top of his shoulders.Reggei stood beside him.

" ready?" Asked Hifumi.

" We're ready" Al walked over to Hifumi and kissed her.

" Eww" Tess said scrunching up her face.

" Nina and Trisha are outside waiting" Hifumi said walking out the door.

Al,Hifumi,Reggie,Tess,Nina and Trisha walked to the cemetary.The kids ran arounf while Hifumi and Al said Hi to Rose.

" Hey Rose" Al said placing a rose on her grave.

" Your one lucky women Rose,you got two great kids" Hifumi smiled and placed a rose on her grave also.

" And one great husband that misses you" Al added/

After the kids were done saying hi to Rose,they decided to go home.

" Let's go childern" called Al.

" I'll chatch up Uncle Al,one sec" Reggie huged his mothers grave stone." I love you mommy see you tomarrow" Reggie looked up and saw a bunch of wild roses." Those are daddy's favorite flowers". Reggie ran over to the bush and picked on.He smiled and ran to chatch up with the others.

Al droped off Tess and Reggie at their house.Kissed them om the forehead and huged the.

" Now stright to bed right?"

" Yes unk Al" Tess smiled

" Good girl,now I'll see you tomarrow,good night" Al waved and left.

Reggie tucked Tess into her bed." Good night Tess"

" Night Reggie" tess closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Reggie walked to Ed's room.He pieared inside and saw Ed asleep. Reggie walked up to his bed and placed the rose he picked on his mothers pillow." Now it's like she never left" Reggie yawnd and walked into his room. Slience filled Ed's room. Rose appeard in the room.She smiled at Ed.

_Anytime you feel like you just can;t hold on_

_hold to my love and I'll help you be strong_

_But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

_When I can be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more_

_Let you know_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright_

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_

_And I can't help but want you more than I want to_

_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

_'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see_

_That I could be the one to give you_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more_

_You know, anytime_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright_

_And now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real, baby_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one _

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart _

_I can make it alright_

Rose placed her hand on Ed's face.Tears filled in her eyes." I love you Ed,I'll always watch over you" Rose disapeared.

" Rose" Ed mummbled in his sleep. He reached his hand out.He placed his hand on the pillow thinking it was Rose.He flet the rose,he gripped it in his hand and smiled faintly.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Yes it's pretty long for a one shot,it was the songs XD 

Please review :D

Songs: Your eyes(rent,I changed the second last line,I have alwayed loved you(originally lyric).I will always love you(my lyric)

Anytime:Kelly Clarkson


End file.
